Electronic devices can rely on one or more band gap voltages, or reference voltages, for various calibration, measurement or triggering functions. When a band gap voltage various from a predetermined value, the performance and reliability of an associated electronic device can be compromised. Supply voltage variation to band gap circuits can be a significant cause of band gap voltage variation.